


Steel Eyes

by AEKA



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, English School System, Eren is sweet, F/M, Highschool AU, I wanted to write a wheelchair fic, Levi in a wheelchair, M/M, Relationship(s), Sixth Form College, levi isn't always mean, will add more tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 16:31:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5504819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AEKA/pseuds/AEKA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren Jaeger is 17, sucks at Biology and hasn't ever managed to keep a partner. He doesn't think he'll ever find 'the one' until he meets a certain older student with an unforgettable gaze. Who needs a white horse when you have a wheelchair?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steel Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> So I really wanted to write a fic in which Levi is in a wheelchair... :)  
> It's set in an English setting because it's easier for me as I'm currently in Sixth Form myself.  
> Enjoy!

"Eren, could you take this to the science storeroom, please?" His teacher had asked him on the way out of class. He waved his friends, Armin and Mikasa, away who were waiting for him outside. 

"Sure, Miss, what is it?" 

Eren liked his Biology teacher so he wouldn't say no, she wasn't nearly as strict as his other teachers, like Shadis - the notorious douchebag of a Gym teacher who had made this girl Sasha run 20 laps of the school field as a way of punishment. Eren knew her and she was part of his 'group' but she was closer to Connie than Eren so they didn't talk a lot. That still didn't stop him from feeling sorry for her.

"It's just the documents I don’t need for my next lesson but there's a kid that's broken their leg and the school needs me to ring A&E and -"

"No that's fine, I'm free right now," he smiled at her reassuringly. Technically he'd promised to meet everyone for lunch in the cafeteria but it wouldn't take long to drop off a couple of papers. Miss Ral was a first aider as well as a Biology teacher so he knew she was in a hurry. 

"Oh thank God, thanks a lot Eren," she winked, passing him a stack of papers, "maybe I'll be a bit more lenient with your next paper."

Eren scoffed, "No you won't."

She giggled, "You've got me there," just as she hurried out the door she turned around to yell back "see you tomorrow!" 

"See you tomorrow, Miss." 

Out of all Eren's subjects Biology was his worst. He knew it wasn't Miss Ral's fault but he'd been told he was on his way to getting an E. He didn't know whether it was that he didn't understand or whether he just blanked out during tests but there wasn't much he could do about it. He'd sort of just resigned himself to the fact that his brains weren't quite as good as his brawn. It was just his luck that the only teacher he liked taught the subject he was shit at.

Eren set off to the storeroom which was luckily only at the end of the corridor. He did, however, narrowly avoid pissing off a certain pompous horse-faced bastard on his way there who was probably coming out of his Chemistry class. He'd been chatting to someone behind him and Eren had to dodge out of the way as Jean almost walked straight into him. Don't get him wrong, the guy was okay when surrounded by everyone else (his boyfriend in particular) but when it was just him and Eren he could be a real dick.

Eren opened the door to the storeroom and peeped inside to see if anyone was there before stepping in. He walked over to the far side where all of the school's files and spare textbooks were organised on the shelves. He had remembered from all the times he'd run errands before that Miss Ral's desk was just around the other side of the shelf. The brown-haired boy turned round the corner. 

Then he was falling. He tripped on something that jutted out in front of his feet and the papers flew out of his hands. Luckily he had had steadied himself before he could fall flat onto his face. Just as he looked down he saw a pissed off face looking up at him with sharp steel eyes through dark short bangs. He recognised him immediately.

"Hey, brat, that's my wheel you're stood on." The dark-haired male bit out harshly, shoving paper off his lap.

"I-I'm so sooo sorry, shit I-" Eren looked at the body attached to the wheelchair he'd just trodden on and all the while tried to sort out the jumbled mess of apologies in his head.

"Shut up and just pick that shit up," he huffed pointing at all the paper strewn across the floor. Eren hurriedly dropped to his knees and tried to pick up the mess all the while trying not to act overly flustered. When he'd managed to grab all of the (slightly crumpled) paper and balance it in both arms he stood up.

Eren gave the boy a once over. He had seen this particular older student often on his way up to the second floor, he would always insist on wheeling his way up the stairs by himself. He would send his two friends away while he made his own way up. Most of the time he never quite made it and his tall blonde friend would either pluck him from his chair and carry him up the stairs to embarrass him or simply push his wheelchair over to the elevator - though not without serious complaint from the older raven-haired male. Eren couldn't help but be impressed by his effort. 

“So are you here for a reason or are you just gonna keep checking me out?” Eren was snapped out of his internal anecdote by the raven’s sarcastic remark. 

“Ah sorry I've got to leave some stuff on Miss Ral’s desk?” he said, blushing, as he pointed at the table just beyond the male’s wheelchair. The other boy just silently scooted his wheelchair forwards a bit so Eren could fit through. When the other didn't say anything, Eren manoeuvred himself around the metal seat. “Thanks” he said to the older male who just “hmm”ed at him and then left him to his own devices. He made his way over to the mess of assignments and coffee mugs that was Miss Ral’s desk. He placed the documents on the little free space he could find and then was about to leave when he heard a clatter from behind him. 

He looked back to see that the other boy was now grasping the shelf in front of him and trying to pull himself upwards, arm stretched out towards something near the top. When a few books had fallen off he sat back down in his chair, disgruntled.

“What are you trying to get?” His head snapped around, clearly having forgotten Eren's presence in his concentration.  
“I could get it for you.” Eren continued.

The raven-haired male looked like he was going to refuse, mouth opened preparing to retort with a snide remark about how he ‘didn't need help’. Then, when he remembered how high the thing he wanted was, he relented.

“The A-Level Biology textbook,” he muttered, “farthest on the right.”

Eren smiled and walked forward so he was right next to the other. He pointed to a large textbook with a blue spine in the corner of the shelf and asked, “this one?”

“Yeah.”

Eren carefully pulled the book out and handed it to the dark-haired boy. He took it, obviously still frustrated that he couldn't get it himself.

“Thanks” he mumbled, head held downwards.

Eren smiled, “no problem,… umm?..”

“It's Levi.” The other said, looking back up at the tall tanned male, eyes once again set in sharp gaze. Eren figured it must just be his normal expression.

Eren rubbed the back of his neck nervously, “Sorry about earlier I hope this makes up for it. I should’ve looked where I was going.”

“It's ok, kid. I probably should have said something when I heard the door open.”  
He looked really put out at the idea of apologising. Eren supposed he wasn't normally the type to do something like that.

“Nah, it’s all on me.” With that Eren’s phone buzzed in his pocket and as he pulled it out and saw the time he groaned. He'd been gone for nearly 20 minutes and he'd gotten texts from his friends who he was supposed to be meeting. 

**Mikasa: Where are you, Eren? I thought you were doing a quick errand?**

**Armin: Erm Eren not be annoying but I swear Mikasa thinks you’ve been kidnapped or something. Pls get here soon.**

**Horse-faced Bastard: Hey Jaeger, decided not to show?**

**Freckled Jesus: Sorry about Jean he pressed send before I could stop him. But seriously tho, where r u?**

Eren’s face must have betrayed his frustration because Levi spoke up.

“You going or what?” 

Eren looked up from his phone then stuffed it back in his pocket.

“Yeah. See you around, Levi.” Levi just nodded and then Eren rushed back through the door out of the storage room. He was gonna be so late. 

……………………………………………………...........................................

When Eren arrived the whole table visibly relaxed. Mikasa must have been stressing everyone out. Eren loved his sister, but he just wished that sometimes she would trust him and let him be independent. He was 17 and he found it embarrassing that his sister kept trying to protect him, even though she was only slightly older.

“Look who finally decided to show up,” Jean snorted (sounding nothing at all like a horse) which earned him a sharp elbow to the ribs from his boyfriend. As always Marco was Eren's saving grace, constantly keeping his boyfriend in check. It was the kind of thing that earned him the title ‘Freckled Jesus’ in Eren’s contact list.

“Eren, where were you? You've never been this long before. If she's asking too much you should just say-”

Eren interrupted before she could continue, “I'm fine, Mikasa. I just dropped all of her papers and stuff and had to pick it up so it took me a while.”

“Idiot.” Jean muttered. 

“Shit face.”

“Hey guys let's just have lunch it's like almost over and Eren still hasn't eaten.” Armin sighed. 

Eren looked around, “Hey, where’s Connie and Sasha?”

Armin spoke up, “Apparently they have to clean up in Chemistry. Someone said their experiment went a bit overboard and their teacher was pissed.” 

“Sounds like fun.” Eren snorted. 

“Yeah, not when the room apparently looked like a war zone.” Armin laughed.

“Wow” snickered Eren, “I’m gonna go see what’s left.” 

“Good luck with that…” Jean remarked snidely. 

Eren walked over to the queue - which had obviously dwindled down in the time he'd been busy - to have a peek at what was on the menu. He peered over the shoulder of the guy in front to see that pretty much everything was gone. Shit. He huffed and turned round to shoot a hopeless glance at his friends when he heard a voice just behind him.

“Hey.”

Eren looked back to see Levi glancing up at him. “Uhh, hey” 

“So, are you gonna move up?” Eren gave him a confused look before seeing that the line had moved without him. 

“Ahh, shit, sorry.” He shuffled along to fill the gap. 

Ignoring the stupid apology, Levi rolled along as well. 

Wanting to fill the silence, Eren spoke again, “Sooo, uhh, what are you gonna get? For like lunch?”

“Well I can’t really see what’s left so…” Eren mentally face palmed. God I’m stupid, he thought. 

“Uhhh, well there’s this fish pie looking thing but it looks a bit… well yeah. But then there's some kinda noodle dish that looks pretty ok I guess. I dunno the veggie thing looks ok too…”

“So basically it's all shit left.”

Eren laughed, “basically, yeah.”

“Great.”

They didn't speak again after that, Eren grabbed some of the edibleish-looking noodles and Levi grabbed whatever the veggie option was. Then Eren trudged back to the table with his tray and plopped back into his seat.

“So, like, when did you get so comfy with the cripple?” Jean nagged as Eren took a mouthful of noodles (which tasted only slightly worse than it looked).

Marco gave him a sharp kick to the shin, “‘Cripple’ isn't a nice word, Jean!” 

“Well, what else am I supposed to call him?”

“I dunno... disabled... I guess? Just not ‘cripple’.”

“Yeah yeah, whatevs,” he swatted at the air in front of his boyfriend, “Well, what about it, Jaeger?”

“God you’re such a pain,” Eren huffed, “I met 'Levi' while I was running that errand for miss.”

“Oh - ho, first name basis? What? Is he why you were so late? Flirting with Wheels, we're we?” 

“So are you here for a reason or are you just gonna keep on checking me out?” Eren rembered Levi's words and felt his face colour just a bit, but he just glared at Jean. 

“Ah ha! I was right! Oh my god, Eren!”

“Shut up, Jean!” Eren yelled, “fuck you!”

“Ah but you’d rather be fucking Wheels, right?” Jean smirked. 

“Ugh why can't you just-”

“Eren, come on, leave it.” Mikasa grabbed his arm and he noticed it had gone quiet. Everyone was staring at him. Including that pair of grey eyes from the table in the far corner. He blushed as he saw that Levi was staring at him, eyebrow raised. His two friends either side of him, lips turned slightly upwards. 

Eren sat down in a hurry, “Sorry, thanks Mikasa.” It was just a whisper but she heard and nodded. Eren didn't speak much for the rest of lunch, was too embarrassed knowing that he’d made a fool of himself. 

The rest of the day pretty much flashed by as he had PE last thing so he was concentrating more on the game than anything else. It was only when he got home, to the house he shared with Armin and Mikasa, and into bed that everything slowed down. He recalled the events of the day and how much he had probably acted like an idiot and, when he finally fell asleep, it was to the sight of haunting steel eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Just to clear some things up:  
> Sixth Form is made up of 2 years.  
> AS-Levels are done in the first year (Eren's year)  
> A-Levels are done in the second year (Levi's year)
> 
> For any of you wondering why it's set in an English school but I use some American words or phrases, it's just for understanding cos I know that they are more widely understood than some English terms :)


End file.
